Traditionally, a CPU is exclusively designed for use in either a motherboard of a desktop computer or in a laptop computer. The pin assignments and the working voltages of these two types of CPU are different; thus the two types are not interchangeable.
Compared to that of a desktop computer, the CPU of a laptop computer has several advantages, such as being smaller, quieter, saving more power, generating less heat and requiring a smaller fan for heat dissipation.
If a desktop computer was capable of utilizing a CPU originally used for the laptop computer, the volume of the desktop computer could be reduced and the noise and heat generated during operation could be minimized. However, the prior art desktop computer has no suitable device available for incorporating the laptop computer CPU.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a suitable adapter module and a motherboard capable of utilizing these two types of CPU.